I Remember Everything
by vinnie the geek
Summary: Oneshot. Now that Raven is free to express herself, Beastboy feels more left out than ever! Let's call this one AU, shall we? CyRae.


Salutations to all my friends.

And to those who are not my friends--sorry, I'm back.

'Brain,' if you please...

(Brain: Disclaimer, etc... This little bit was an alternate ending for one of Vin's stupid stories. He is posting it now, as a standalone oneshot, because he is too pitiful to write anything new...)

Gee, thanks, buddy.

(Insert story here)

* * *

"I remember everything." Cyborg/Stone looked deeply into her eyes…her beautiful eyes…he couldn't remember every seeing anyone with such incredible deep, deep violet eyes…

"Cyborg"

"Stone", corrected Stone/Cyborg.

"Stone, then", she breathed.

"Raven"

"Yes"

He was right in front of her; towering over her…He was magnificent. He was Cyborg, but not. He was Stone – not the Stone from before; he was really Stone…he was confident, filled with life. And…

He leaned in and kissed her.

_No No No! She couldn't allow this…Could she?_ Raven felt her fears melting away. She did not think what could happen…her lips were greedy, hungrily pressing to his.

Her breathing came in gasps. _Her heartbeat! How fast her heart beat!_

Cyborg felt her melting into him. He surrounded her with his massive arms. But gently, gently. She was so small, so fragile – so soft and warm…_was this Raven?_ He hesitated. Breaking contact long enough to look at her. How radiant she was...

She panted as Stone pulled away. He gazed at her in wonderment. _How could he love her?_ She was flushed, starting to tremble inside. She found it hard to meet his stare.

It was embarrassing…too much, too quickly. She did not know what to do next…so she threw herself once again in his arms, pressing her lips to his once more. She eagerly probed his mouth with her tongue, accepting his in return.

Stone/Cyborg was in love! Yes, he remembered! He crushed her body in his huge arms, knowing that he would not hurt her, not now. He had real feelings again! And he felt the lovely girl in his arms responding to him, returning his feelings with complete abandon. He had real feelings…but how far could this continue before Raven lost control?

* * *

A little later that day at lunch, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy were treated to a sight they would not soon forget. Cyborg and Raven, arms around each other, gliding down the stairs, laughing and giggling like – well, like teenagers in love. Cyborg, as his alter-ego Stone, was different. But Raven – beautiful Raven, more radiant than ever--smiling, laughing, and dressed in a powder blue cape. (She said later that it complimented her eyes nicely). 

Open mouth stares, and burnt fingers and cookware accompanied soon thereafter by Starfire's joyful cries of congratulations greeted the happy couple.

"Oh, joyous day!" sang Starfire. "Two of my friends have bonded in love. Raven is so cute in pretty colors!"

"Hey y'all." Cyborg waved. "Is this a great day, or what?"

"It sure looks like it" Robin finally managed to get out. He even smiled what looked like a sly, knowing look.

Beast Boy seemed the most shocked of the three. His gaping stare finally gave way to a comical dance, after he burned his fingers along with most everything else in the kitchen. He finally was able to stammer out "Raven, what happened to you?"

Raven seemed taken aback. "Why, what's wrong with me, Beast Boy?" She smiled at him then. "Don't you like my new cape?"

"No – yeah– you look great, I mean…" He looked at Cyborg/Stone. "Cyborg?" he asked, seemingly not sure that this was still his old buddy.

"Wassup, BB. Today is the day I kick your butt at _death racers 2004._ "Mmmm… is that tofu I smell? Man, am I hungry!"

"It _was_ lunch…my day to cook. But you don't like tofu…"

"Stone likes everything today, don't you…" Raven gave a little wink to Stone.

"So it's Stone for good, now, huh?" Robin sounded approving.

Starfire was examining Raven's new cape in excruciating detail. "Oooh, I very much like this material, friend Raven. It is so smooth and shiny!" Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"If you would like, I could make you one, Star." Raven returned.

Beast Boy was still in shock – he was astounded that Cyborg? and Raven hadn't taken their hands off each other since they appeared in the room. _I can't believe this_, he thought. _All these years, I've wondered how it would be cool for Raven to be nice to me…and now--it's terrible._ He looked deep in his soul, and realized that he was jealous. Yes, jealous. He had always had a special fondness for the sultry dark alien, but could not find a way to get closer to her…. In fact, he often feared for his life at the hands of the ill-tempered, moody Raven.

Now, though, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He did love her. He had never dared admit the possibility before, seeing that his feelings could only result in hurt. (Or, more directly, physical pain). But now--now his best friend was with the girl he could finally love. Oh, Gd, how the realization hurt. Bitter bile burned in the back of his throat. What was left for him, now?

"Hey, Beast Boy – are you going to finish making lunch?" Robin smiled his way.

"I'm sorry I ruined lunch." He swallowed, hard. "I suddenly don't feel very hungry anymore." He turned on his heel, and beat a quick retreat to his room.

Starfire and Robin exchanged worried looks. Stone and Raven looked stunned. Finally, Raven broke the awful silence. "I think I better go talk to him." It was a statement, not a suggestion.

"Are you sure that's wise, Raven", questioned Robin.

"I think she'll do fine" Stone suggested. He seemed very sure of his judgment. He also looked genuinely concerned for his good friend, Beast Boy. "I think she is the only one he might listen to right now. And I know Raven will know what to say…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Raven swallowed, "but I don't think this is going to be easy…" she headed for the door, but stopped short of it, turning to address the rest of her friends again. "I'm afraid that now that I've – been set free of my emotions – I think I have a very good idea of what Beast Boy is feeling."

With that, she turned and headed up the stairs…

* * *

"Beast Boy, can I come in?" Raven asked. The door to his room was open, but she was being careful to respect his privacy. 

Beast Boy's answer came back sounding like a pitiful mewl "yeah, sure, whatever…"

She entered the room gently, scanning for the sad little teen. He lay face down on his bed. "Would you talk with me, please, Beast Boy" she asked gently. She alit on the bed beside him.

Beast Boy could not have felt worse. Not only was her proximity excrutiating, but her loving, kind tone of voice tore at the very fabric of his soul…'if only it were me, and not Cyborg' he thought bitterly.

He started when he felt her hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, it was obvious he had been crying. His face was still wet with tears, nose red, eyes bloodshot. He could only bear to allow his stare to briefly brush past her face.

"Beast Boy, I am so sorry. I am so sad for you right now…" Raven could barely keep her tears at bay. "I am not the same person I was yesterday – not the same at all. I've changed so much in so little time that I haven't even had time to figure it out myself."

"What did he tell you that I couldn't have" Beast Boy sobbed "I tried so hard to show you I cared. I always tried to make you laugh, even though everyone made fun of me for trying. I always tried to get you to play games with the rest of us. I always made sure to tell you that I was there for you, if you ever needed a friend, or someone to talk to. I tried, I really tried. I even wrote you that letter, a long time ago…"

Raven's face became even more ashen. "What letter are you talking about?" She secretly hoped she was wrong, but was afraid she knew the letter he was talking about…

"You never even read it!" He wept openly now. "I wrote you a letter saying what a cool chick I thought you were, and everything – and I asked you out." He frowned. "You never even told me you got it."

"I did read it, and I still have it" she spoke so softly that the words were almost lighter than air. "It wasn't signed, I didn't know who wrote it." She placed her head in her hands, covering her agonized expression…

"I was too scared to sign it." Beast Boy could barely speak "you were way too good for someone like me…"

"That's not so, Beast Boy" she spoke with a pleading in her voice "you can't believe that."

"I still do…you are so…you always were so cool, so perfect… so smart. You always have the perfect comeback. You're always so good at putting me down…"

"Oh, Beast Boy" she fell onto him, weeping, covering his face with tears of her own "I can never make it up" sobs racked her small body "I never knew, I couldn't know…I was too bottled up… too stupid. I never felt I was as good a all of you…" She raised herself, looking him straight in the eye – "please, oh please Gd, forgive me – I'm a monster!"

What little was left of poor Beast Boy's heart was shattered. In that moment of staring deeply into those beautiful, grief-stricken limpid pools of her soul, he knew what he must do… "Raven, I forgive you with all of my being – please don't hate me. And please be happy again. Even in my wildest dreams I could never imagine being so sad as I am seeing you like this…"

With that, he rose up, and tenderly grasping Raven's hands in his own, he guided her to a sitting position. "Raven, I know now that I love you, and that's all that matters. I'm…happy that you're in Love with Cyborg. I…know he's good for you. But I have to pack my things…"

Raven, as miserable and distraught as any person has ever been, nodded her head, and slowly got up. She soundlessly made her way out of her oldest friend's room…

* * *

Yes, yes. I can hear all the whining already!

Let's call this AU, okay?

Review, if you dare.


End file.
